fresh_tv_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard
Leonard is a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of the Waneyihtam Maskwak as well as a contestant on The Ridonculous Race as a member of the LARPers with Tammy. Biography Early life Leonard was apparently bullied a lot, which led to him meeting his close friend, Tammy, when the two were shoved into the same locker in the ninth grade. When Leonard was sixteen, he auditioned for Total Drama's newest season, Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Arriving at Pahkitew Island Once Leonard arrived, he immediately made an impression on his team. During the first challenge, he convinced his team to build a wizard's tower, which most of his team agrees to, with the exception of Dave, who is annoyed that Leonard is convinced he's a real wizard. After that fails, Leonard is close to elimination, but ends up being safe. During the second challenge, Leonard again tries to convince his team he's magic, with Sugar convincing the team to follow Leonard's lead due to him being a "real wizard." After he again, causes his team to lose the challenge, he is eliminated. Race around the world After being eliminated from Total Drama, Leonard signs up with Tammy to compete on a new reality show, The Ridonculous Race, as the LARPers team. During the first leg of the race, the two attempt to form alliances with the Goths and the Adversity Twins, however neither team accepts. After falling behind in the last leg, the two attempt to use magic to slow down their opponents, however it slows them down instead, and the two are cut from the race. They later return to watch the finale. Relationships Dave Dave and Leonard have a strong disliking of each other. Due to Dave's disbelief in Leonard, the two often argue, with Dave being irritated that Leonard doesn't live in reality. During the second challenge, Leonard attempts to blame their loss on Dave, claiming his magic didn't work because Dave didn't believe. Sugar Sugar and Leonard appear to be friends, with Sugar having a great admiration for Leonard being a "wizard." Due to her belief in him, Leonard appears to enjoy Sugar being around, however due to his early elimination, the two do not get many chances to interact. She appears to have strong feelings for him, being devastated when he was eliminated, and later calling out that she's coming for him when she's eliminated. Tammy Tammy and Leonard appear to be close friends, having met in the ninth grade when they were shoved in a locker together. The two later signed up as a team together on The Ridonculous Race, however due to their early elimination, the extent of their friendship was never shown. Notes and trivia * Leonard is labeled the LARPer in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. * According to Re:Fresh blogs, he is based on Christopher Mintz-Plasse's character, Augie Farcques from Role Models. Appearances Navigation __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Total Drama characters Category:The Ridonculous Race characters Category:Total Drama Category:The Ridonculous Race